


New York: Become Human

by pinchess07



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Basically he's Connor except he's a magizoologist, Gen, Newt is a magic android, What Have I Done, he saves a girl and a thunderbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: My name is Newt. I'm the Magidoll sent by MagicLife.





	New York: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed and finished at 4AM, so lemme know if I missed anything.

Newt brushes some dust off his blue coat, the maximum that he'll allow himself to fidget in front of others. A small circle rune on his right temple, a triangle on the left side of his coat, and a wide band on his upper right arm all emit light blue glows, indicating that he's a Magidoll to everyone. The right side of his coat shows his Magidoll model, MP800. The back of his coat, he knows, has MAGIDOLL printed on it, as well as the triangle and his model number.

"Magizoologist on site. I repeat, magizoologist on site," an officer says to his transceiver as Newt arrives. The officer heads inside the house, leaving Newt to follow.

Off to the side of the foyer, a movement catches his eye. A colorful fish desperately tries to jump off the floor and back to the aquarium that it came from. A closer look reveals three pieces of information:

DWARF GOURAMI
    Trichogaster Latius
    Origin: Ganges Delta

    [▲ Leave]
    [X Save]

Faced with the ability to save it, Newt finds himself moving to scoop the fish out of the floor in a split second. He gently drops it down to the aquarium on the shelf. He watches it swim away.

▲ SOFTWARE  
INSTABILITY

A different officer leads a distraught woman out.

"N-No, stop, I can't... I can't leave her..." She pleads. She latches onto him when she realizes the officer in black can't be reasoned with. "Oh, please, please, you gotta save my little girl..."

Then she pauses after taking in his appearance. "Wait... You're sending a Magidoll?"

"Alright, Ma'am, we need to go," the officer insists.

"You're sending a Magidoll?!" the woman asks hysterically. "You can't... You can't do that! You... Why aren't you sending a real person?!"

The officer drags her out steadily, but Newt can still hear her shout, "Don't let that _thing_ near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!!!"

A mental nudge brings up his current objective.

[FIND **CAPTAIN ALLEN** ]

He dismisses it once he hears more voices.

"That fucking overgrown chicken could claw that girl any second! I don't give a shit! My men are ready to step in. Just give the order! Fuck!"

There's a high chance that the loudest voice belongs to the person he's looking for, so he heads that way first. A short facial scan confirms his hunch.

"I don't believe this," Captain Allen mutters under his breath.

"Captain Allen? My name is Newt. I'm the Magidoll sent by MagicLife," he says. The lieutenant ignores him.

"It's directing lightning at everything that moves. It already fried two of my men," Captain Allen says without facing Newt. "We could easily get it, but the girl is in front of it, blocking most of our lines of sight. If we miss, she dies."

The captain says the last part with a nasty glare at Newt.

"Do you know its name?" Newt asks politely.

"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach," Newt replies. "Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?"

"Listen," Captain Allen grunts, getting into Newt's face. "Saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking chicken now, or I'll take care of it."

17% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

Newt takes a moment to process the sheer irrationality of the lieutenant's answer. His circle rune blinks from blue to yellow, then back to blue as he decides to seek answers elsewhere.

[UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED] and [SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS] get added to his objectives.

In the hostage's room, he sees a picture of a girl hugging a thunderbird. _Frank and Emma_ is written on the back.

[THUNDERBIRD'S NAME: FRANK]

▲ 35% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

He goes back to the kitchen and finds that the stove is still on. Aside from being a fire hazard, it also means that...

[The family was in the middle of dinner.]

▲ 49% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

He goes back to the dining room. He stops beside the overturned chair. On the table, there's a pamphlet with the picture of a hippogryff.

[They were going to replace the thunderbird.]

▲ 58% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

He moves to the living room and crouches down by the dead father's body. Multiple lacerations on the victim's arms and a fatal wound on the neck that tore the jugular vein caused the huge puddle of blood on the floor.

He turns around, following the direction of the attack. A cold gust of wind blows in from a huge open window. Broken glass litter the floor.

[The thunderbird flew in from outside.]

▲ 64% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESSTOO LOW

He pokes his head out the window. A child's sobs reach his ears. He jumps out of the window and walks toward the sound. It's coming from the open doors of a barn just a few hundred meters away. Officers have guns aimed on the figures inside: a little girl, Emma no doubt, is tightly hugging Frank the thunderbird, whose two pairs of wings were fully extended for maximum intimidation. Thunder can be heard overhead, and the afternoon sky is overcast. Occasionally, lightning flashes between the dark clouds. As the captain mentioned earlier, two officers lie on the ground, both thoroughly charred.

[The thunderbird has called up a storm.]

▲ 77% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

Newt steps forward, carefully avoiding any sticks that might make sudden noises. He deliberately relaxes his stance and makes himself appear non-threatening.

    [▲ SAY HI]
    [X STUN]

"Hi, Frank. Hi, Emma," Newt says calmly. "I'm Newt. I'm here to help."

Emma sobs louder. "No! I'm n-not letting y-you take him away! I-I'm not moving either! T-They'll kill him!"

Frank lets out a shrill cry, anger visibly rising. Newt hears the officers outside cock their guns.

▼ 71% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

His circle rune blinks from blue to yellow, then back to blue as he steps forward again.

    [▲ REASSURE]
    [X ATTACK]

"Please, Emma. Calm down. No one's going to take Frank away. No one's going to kill him either," Newt says.

▲ 73% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS TOO LOW

"I don't believe you!" Emma shouts. "You're lying!"

Despite this, Newt can see that Emma has relaxed her hold on Frank slightly. He takes another careful step forward.

    [▲ TRUTH]
    [X LIE]

"I'm a magizoologist, Emma. A prototype Magidoll specifically designed to take care of magical beings. Like Frank," Newt explains. "They called me in just to make sure Frank doesn't hurt anyone else."

He makes eye contact with the thunderbird and bows deeply. It's a greeting, a gesture of deep respect that's only required for hippogryffs, but Newt thinks showing respect to a thunderbird can't go wrong either. Frank gives a short bow and lowers his wings.

▲ 85% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS ACCEPTABLE

"Really?" Emma asks, tentatively trusting Newt now that Frank isn't on full alert. "You promise you're not gonna take him away? Or kill him?"

"I promise," Newt says. He glances behind him and shoos the officers away. They lower their guns, though they don't leave.

_Fair enough._

▲ 99% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS ACCEPTABLE

Emma wipes her tears away. "O-Okay. I guess I believe you..."

"I'm glad to hear that," Newt exhales. He approaches slowly, keeping his movements steady and non-aggressive as he crouches beside Emma. He gives both her and Frank a smile. Emma smiles back a bit shakily, while Frank just tilts his head.

▲ 100% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS OPTIMAL

"I know you panicked when they showed you the pamphlet about the hippogryff, Emma," Newt says. "And then... Did you call for Frank?"

Emma shakes her head and bites her lip, before admitting, "I shouted at Dad, told h-him that he c-can't replace Frank, a-and..."

Her tears start overflowing, and this time she throws herself at Newt as she cries. "F-Frank, h-he came in through the w-window a-and, and Dad shooed him a-away, and...I-I'm s-sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I h-hadn't... Frank wouldn't... and D-Dad is..."

Newt shushes her as she starts wailing incoherently. He rubs her back in slow circles while tipping his head at the officers outside in a 'Go away' motion. They reluctantly leave. Frank dips his head too, nudging Emma with a low croon. Frank settles his wings over both Newt and Emma in a tender embrace.

[MISSION COMPLETE]

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FREAKING PLOT BUNNY ATTACKED ME. I HOPE IT DOESN'T COME BACK FOR MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE GODDAMN


End file.
